Sexless Tenten
by simplyteesh
Summary: To Neji, Tenten had always been sexless. Until now.


To Neji, Tenten had always been sexless. She had been his teammate for years, a constant figure in his life, yet he had never conciously recognised her as the sexy woman she was. She was the person who was always there at 6am to start their daily training sessions, she was the person that he trusted his life with, but by no means was she considered by him to be a source of suduction. Her long baggy clothes hid all suggestions of femine curves and she never wore makeup. He had never seen her engage in flirting, nor seen her attract any unwanted male attention. Yes, in Neji's perfect ninja mind, Tenten was not sexy.

This all changed, and Neji was not sure if he liked it.

Tenten left Konoha with her fellow Kunoichi on a specialised mission a few days before Neji left for his own solo reconassiance mission. His mission was to confirm that a top illegal weapons provider was indeed assasinated, in the ninja world nothing could be left to chance, it did not occur to him that he would be confiming Tentens kill.

After two days of travel he crept silently along the roof of the weapons providers clubhouse, laying himself flat on the shingled roof allowing for a perfect view through the glass sunroof to the room below.

His breath rythmically fogging up the glass as he watched the clubs boss stroll confidently around the room, he smirked as he realised the assassins were due to arrive at any moment.

Neji nearly choked on his own spit when instead of a burly male ninja appeared to do the task, a slender woman scantily dressed sashayed into the room.

She was wearing a very short and tight school girl uniform, her long brown hair swaying behind her lithe body. Large breasts were pressed upwards in an impossible fashion and her skirt so short he could see her lacy underwear as she bent to adjust her towering heels. His trained eyes followed her movements confirming that she was a kunoichi in disguise.

With his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slightly agape he finally allowed himself to realise that the woman he was oggling was Tenten.

His sexless Tenten, not so sexless.

How had he never noticed that she was rather top heavy, or that her legs were tanned and sculpted? How had his all-seeing eyes missed this! It was obvious to him now, Neji had never acknowledge that his teammate was anything other than a teammate. He had never bothered to look any further at Tenten than where she was going to the throw her Kunai next.

Swallowing deeply, he squirmed awkwardly as he watched the one person he trusted most rub herself up against a criminal. Nearly half an hour later, Neji was releive to see that Tenten has reassured and relaxed her audience to the point where they didn't flinch as she pulled a handful of Kunai out of her shirt. Once they did realise, it was all too late, only one of the men managing a strangled cry before Tenten's blade sliced through his jugular.

Tenten sighed in relief as she slipped out of her spiked shoes, the door swung open to allow Ino and Sakura to stroll into the room hugging the grinning Tenten. Clearly their plan had gone off without a hitch and that they were very well practiced at their art. Neji cringed at how many times these girls had to use their femininity to kill.

Once the girls left Neji crept down into the room to confirm that the right man had been killed before he began the trip back to Konoha, ensuring that he did not encounter the three-woman squad.

It had been over a week since they had returned from the assasination mission, and while Tenten was behaving as she always had Neji could not help but watch her more closely.

He noticed now that when she jumped or moved quickly to avoid one of his attacks, her breasts jiggled rather enticingly. Or that she didn't need makeup to enhance her features because her skin was flawless and her lips a rosy red. He also found himself staring at her tight behind with a longing he had never experienced before. Neji finally saw that his teammate was not just a teammate, but a very beautiful woman.

Tenten was not sexless.

Tenten was sexy.


End file.
